


【meanplan】黑

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【meanplan】黑

阴湿的小巷里不出意外地长满了青苔，中间的小道被过往的人踩出个歪歪扭扭的小路，凹陷下去一块。路的尽头是一片白光，刚从巷子里走出来的人都禁不住眯眼，足以见得这条路被七七八八的枝条挡的有多结实。

白日里还能隐约透过前方的日光看清脚下的路，可一到夜晚，这条路上也没个灯，被密不透风的黑暗笼罩，不熟悉巷子的人会被泥土黏住脚跟，分不清东南西北的方向，要是熟悉的话，不过是寥寥两分钟便能出巷。

经过小巷的人都会不自觉得加快步伐，这里总弥漫着一股淡淡的腐味，外加青苔染着泥土的味道，plan不爱闻，总觉得脏脏的，他也不喜欢黑黢黢的地方带来的压迫感，可他租的那间公寓在小巷子的另一边。

plan跨上歪歪扭扭的台阶，看着墙壁早就裸露出的红色砖块叹了口气，要不是这儿房租实在便宜，他也不会选择这间公寓。

狭小的楼梯间通常只能走一人，若是恰巧和正在下楼的人打了照面则需多侧一些身子方可通过。

所幸楼梯口有灯，尽管灯泡摇摇欲坠靠着几根电线堪堪地维持着，玻璃外壁上也早就糊上了一层厚厚的灰尘，可多多少少能照到走廊，支撑着他开门，也不算太糟。

当初看上这间公寓也不仅仅是因为它便宜，三楼的小阳台算是对他的一个慰藉。他喜欢洗完澡之后穿着无袖背心靠在阳台栏杆上吹风，那是他唯一觉得自己还存在的瞬间。他的隔壁暂时空着，旁边的阳台看起来孤零零的，plan用脚尖碰了碰还算生机的小绿植。

从这儿可以看到不远处的大都市，就算是午夜，那儿依旧闪着五彩斑斓各色的光，显得迷幻，似一种虚妄的存在，和plan所在的地方格格不入，而他就是在那座都市夜巷的一家经营不错的大排档打工，做副厨。

他很讨厌这个副厨的头衔，听上去是个厨师，可说白了，他就是给主厨打下手的，所有的调料火候都是主厨掌控，他也只能切切菜洗洗碗，偶尔做几个小炒。

三点下班回家之后总睡不着，plan就从房间拿出个小椅放在阳台，单手开了一罐刚从冰箱拿出来的啤酒，任着滋出来的气泡沾湿他的手指。plan眯了眯眼睛，闻了闻身上的衣物是否还残有油烟味，想起了那个隔在升腾油烟外见到的男人。

他是近期常来的客人，plan向来没有观察客人的习惯，可那位客人实在扎眼，不仅俊郎的长相和一身整齐干净的衬衣西裤在沸沸扬扬的人堆堆里扎眼，就连看他的炽热眼神，也格外扎眼。

这实在不是他自作多情，主要是那位客人的眼神一直跟随着他，他没办法不去在意，他真想冲过去问问他是不是认识自己，可他似乎也只是想静静坐着，点几个小炒，偶尔是他炒的，不过大多时间都是主厨做的。

他小抿了一口冰镇过的啤酒，舒爽地叹了口气，今天的困意袭来得早，他又喝了几口酒，把剩下没喝完的大半重新放回了冰箱。

今天那位客人没来。

plan切着菜，看了一眼那人常坐的位置，也没多想，继续了忙碌的工作。

三点的指针刚过，plan就换下了厨师服，套上了今天穿来的白T。这儿没那么多讲究，很多白天西装革履的男人在这儿经常随性地光着膀子，甩开白日里束缚他们的一切。

plan自然也是在大排档帐下脱的上衣，一直以来都是这样，他也没觉得有什么不妥，可今天就是感觉自己后背一凉，他缩缩肩，想着晚上的风还是有些凉，明天上班前从家里带件薄衬衫。

拿好自己的手提袋，plan带上鸭舌帽去赶夜班车。

今天的巷子依旧很黑，plan站在路灯下有些迟疑，踌躇了一会儿，把帽子压的更低，踏上了似乎没有尽头的小巷。

窒息感扑面而来，越是在黑暗的环境下，听觉也比平时灵敏几倍。他感觉自己的身后似乎有人跟着，按照他的脚步快慢一下一下地踏过来。

衣物的摩擦声回荡在巷子里，plan惊得朝后一看，却什么都没有，后面的白光与前面一致，他此刻站在中心，一时间忘了方向。

虚惊一场，一定是自己今天太累了，才会出现幻听。plan抓着衣角安慰着自己，又往前迈了一步。

这一次，他很明显地听清楚了，那脚步声比自己的要大，像是挑衅一般的，那人又迈出了一步。

他的身子一僵，他都能感受到那个人身上的热气，正在一点一点靠近他包围他，plan咬咬牙往前跑，身后的脚步也跟着过来，不知道是谁踩中了水洼，乱七八糟的脚步中夹杂了溅起的水声，plan的心也跟着脚步直跳。

终于跑到公寓楼下，plan撑着墙壁喘着气，在路灯下他才有了安全感，不过是短短一分钟，他却觉得跟过了半小时一样，腿甚至有些发软。

四处张望了一下，这个点不会有人出来走动，此时只有他一个，他叹了口气，扶着凹凸不平的墙面，转身踏上了台阶。

一楼的灯坏了，他需要加快脚步走到二楼开灯，可刚才的一番紧张消耗了他大半体力，现在即使身处黑暗，也没有力气跑上去了。

plan慢悠悠地踩着台阶，他现在只想着回到家冲完澡就睡个好觉，把脑子里那些莫名其妙的想法通通忘掉，全然没注意到他身后一直有人跟着。

手就要触碰到开关了，plan已经做好了心理准备，在开灯的前一秒闭上眼睛缓冲一下突然的光亮。

只是他不知道，眼睛一闭，就堕入更深的黑暗。

身子突然的悬空让他惊呼出声，沉静的楼梯间被这一声打破，从这边的墙壁反弹到另一边，又不停传进他耳朵里，plan一个没注意，就被人抵在了墙上，狠狠撞上了后背。

墙上凸起的小石头硌得他的背生疼，还未来得及反应，他的嘴巴就被吻住了。

恶心。

这是他脑袋里的第一个念头。从刚才的挣扎中，他分明摸到了结实的臂膀和胸肌，所以他百分百确定，在他面前的是个男人，而且还是个力气很大的男人，他的身子挡住了小窗透过来的暗淡月光。

“唔……”可他动弹不得，双手被强制举起压在了上方的墙壁，他的脸也被另一只手狠狠掐着，窜进来一只湿濡的舌，到他嘴里够他的舌。

触电般的，相碰的一瞬间，plan发了恨，用力挣扎着，试图趁人不注意逃走，可力量悬殊，仿佛抓住他如同捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单。他的手背也在方才的摩擦中破了皮。一想到墙壁上的灰尘要渗入皮肉，他就难受得不行。

那人对他的嘴唇疯狂撕咬，对唾液交融的排斥让他甚至想干呕出声。plan有些绝望，眼里的泪水顺着脸颊落到了那个人的手上，他能感受到他的手明显一僵，接着就松开了他的嘴巴。

plan自知凭力气肯定不是男人的对手，于是他强装镇定地开了口:“先生，请问您是不是认错人了？”

这句话还带着嫩怯的鼻音，plan不知道就是这么一句话会让人更加疯狂地想要占有他，侵略他。

plan身子一抖，男人的手捏住他的腰，下身也迅速换了个姿势，在他的大腿内部卡进了一只腿。

男人的吻开始落在他的颈侧，一口一口小心啃噬着，还不停地嗅他。

plan竟有那么一瞬间嫌弃自己身上的油烟味，可那人却像没发觉似的，鉴赏香水一般地闻他。他害怕极了，偏过头，想着自己这么些年来也没招惹过谁，惹谁不快，也不会是有人来寻仇，不过现在最要紧的事儿是他此刻该如何脱身，于是便又开了口。

“先生，我不认识您，求求您放过我吧。”

plan犯了个最低级的错误，对施暴者来说，他们最想听到的就是哀求，声音听起来越凄惨，他们便越是兴奋。

男人舔着他的耳朵轻笑一声，接着轻轻在他耳边说了句话:“今天我没去，你是不是想我了？”

这句话过分得无厘头，plan却听懂了，一个激灵，是他！

可自己到底是哪儿招惹到了他，plan想不通，就随口应了一句:“我不认识你。”

这句话成功激怒了男人，他咬住他的耳垂，生生往外拽，就要把它咬下来，plan感到撕裂般的疼痛，倒吸几口凉气，在他以为自己的耳朵真的要遭殃的时候，湿软的舌头包裹住了他的耳朵，在上面留下一滩水渍，当他的舌头去碰其他地方的时候，刚才被爱怜的那块暴露在空气中便化成丝丝凉意。

“你知道吗？”他说一句话，plan就抖一分，“你的眼睛很漂亮，”他的吻已经落在了他的眼皮，将他未风干的眼泪舔了个净，“从我第一次见就想把它们狠狠欺负出水来。”

隔着衣物磨搓的手撩起短袖下摆，摸上了他梦寐以求的细嫩肌肤，男人心想，果然是自己想象中的那样，他又香又软。

男人手上的茧使得他的手有些粗糙，plan浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，心里又止不住的发痒。

这儿的住户本身就少，就算他现在大喊一声，这个点也不会有人出来，毕竟他之前也遇到过一两回有人半夜喊叫，结果他刚出来，就发现是他隔壁楼里一个神经有问题的男人。

估计他也会被当成神经病，被人家在屋子里暗骂几句。

可他现在不能慌，尽管他怕的要死，怕的连嘴唇都打着哆嗦。

窗外的月亮被不知从哪儿吹的风带来的云遮的严严实实，虽说眼睛早就适应了黑暗，可在毫无光亮的地方，他还是看不见眼前的一切，只能凭借着身体去感知。

不知道从哪儿来的劲，大概是男人从下至上捏住了他胸前的乳头，羞耻感爆棚，他开始不安地扭动，气急败坏地小声吼了一句:“这里是楼梯口，随时都有人出来！”

男人有技巧地捏弄却让他溢出了一丝奇怪的声音，他死命咬着下唇，眼泪又开始蓄满整个眼眶。

“那正好啊，让他们出来看看，我是怎么操你的。”他松开了他的手，摸上了他身下半硬的性器。

只是稍微碰了几下他的敏感点，自己就有些把持不住，心里头有什么东西瞬间轰塌，plan又羞又气，不愿承认自己身体的背叛，于是重获自由的手重重地打在男人的头上，背上，嘴里还不停骂骂咧咧:“你滚啊，变态，无耻下贱的东西！”

男人显然被激怒了，耐性全无，一把褪下他宽松的运动裤，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扇了他一巴掌。

“啪！”清脆的声音在宁静的黑夜划破一道边下手的人没有丝毫手软，plan觉得自己的半边脸都火辣辣的疼，一时哽咽了起来。

“告诉你，给我老实点，今晚我是绝对不可能放过你的。”

言语强硬，plan却从里面听出了少许温柔成分，他怕是出现了幻觉，才会觉得此刻那人会对他温柔。可他确实疼惜地亲了亲他那半边被打的位置，带来了奇异的湿热感。

不知道男人是有些急躁，还是他奇特的恶趣味，他的内裤轻易地被撕开，裂成两半，同时，他听到衣物甩在地上掉落下来的声音，跟着沉下的，是plan此刻绝望的心。

他想，要不自己就这么咬舌自尽了吧虽然死的有些难看，可再怎么样也比亲眼看到自己被强奸好吧。

可男人显然没有给他这个机会，掐住他的脖子给他带来一个深吻，还不停地抚慰他的性器，直至完全挺立又重重碾过。

他极度缺氧，双手搭在男人宽阔地肩膀推着，可他的反抗起不到任何效果，被堵住呼吸口以及下身传来的舒爽感结合，不仅让他对生存的渴望弹到了最大值，更是让他的欲望被无限放大，好似怎么也满足不了。

重获新生的感觉真的很好，他抓着男人的胳膊喘着粗气，就听到了揶揄的话语:“你摸摸看，你的下面是不是湿透了？”

一只手被牵引着，摸了一手精液，他竟然被一个男人这样摸射了，更令人不齿的是，他竟然该死地舒服。

浑身都要烧起来了，他偏过头，假装自己毫不在意的样子，实际上这幅屈辱到极点却又爽到不行的样子被人清清楚楚地看在眼里。

mean戴了夜视镜，即使视觉效果并没有在大排档看plan换衣服时来的强烈，但那样的光滑触感让人欲罢不能。

这样的plan怎能不狠狠贯穿？怎能不在他身体里留下他的味道？

虽说经常和油烟打交道，plan身上的油烟味并不重，反而有一股清甜，勾引着人品尝。

拉下裤子拉链，他那东西跳了出来，抵在plan的肚子上，plan肯定被他的大家伙吓了一跳，半挂泪水的眼睛有些不知所措地望着他，紧接着有些抗拒地摇摇头。

mean想让plan彻底认清自己，他一眼就看出来了，plan骨子里就是个小浪蹄子，生来就该在他身下呻吟，被他狠狠操干。

plan的后面也好湿好热，越往里深，水就越多，他果然是个宝贝，真真嫩的出水。

mean有些疼惜地亲了亲刚才被他打过的脸颊，plan却不停地落泪，嘴里还哀求他，求他放过他。

怎么可能，plan一定是太饥渴了，想要我快点进入他的身体，但是又太害羞了，所以才这样说的。

mean喜欢他的眼睛，好水润，好想欺负得更厉害些。

“宝贝不要急，老公很快就来疼你。”

他对这样的称呼很抗拒的样子，大概是他说的太少了，他的宝贝埋怨他了，不过没关系，他会说好多好多次，让他的plan消气。

扩张不够充分，可mean没那么多的耐性，强行翻过plan的身体，他的粗物就这么抵在他的入口，那儿一开一合流着水，似是在乞求他快些进去。

mean一个挺身，plan疼得闷哼一声，双手支撑在墙上，腿也打着颤。

plan的肩膀好薄好小，他忍不住咬了一口，下身也一个猛力完全插了进去。

一声满意的喟叹在plan耳边炸开，看不了四周只能撑着墙壁，男人的手捞过他的腰，开始在他身后来回律动。

“啊，plan好紧，好舒服，我要把plan操哭。”

“你，你不要脸！嘶！”身体与心理的双重疼痛让plan没了力气，他觉得自己像是在海上被浪花打得支离破碎的小船，不停来回摇晃。

男人的一只手臂揽过他的肩膀，疼极了的时候他就狠狠咬住他的小臂，男人显然不在意，一个奋力挺进，他就能松口轻喘，明明痛意蔓延，可有什么东西像小蛇一样在他身体和脑神经里到处流窜，甚至有些情难自控地主动扭着屁股。

很快那样的感觉超过了痛感几倍，耳边肉体相撞的声音听起来过分淫靡，可他没精力思考过多，即使他此刻恨他，可又难以自控地爱上了他带来的至上快感。

“啊……你……混蛋！”嘴上依旧骂骂咧咧，可身体和男人黏在一块儿，在男人离开的时候还撅着屁股挽留。

他松了口气，同时隐约有些不满足，有些失落地低头，可没想到下一秒，男人就把他抱起来，重新进入。

他搂着他的脖子，男人凑过去和他接吻。月光洒进来，plan看见了男人的脸，他揪住他发烫的耳朵，被动地承受着接踵而至的快感。

楼梯间的灯整晚没有亮过一次，可细碎的喘息声和断断续续的呻吟却回荡在这个狭小地带。

是无尽的黑。


End file.
